


Missing Moments

by CMTilney



Series: Time Traveller's Guide to Werewolves [5]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Gif-fic, Gifset, M/M, Other, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Missing Moments, Requests and extras from the Time Travel Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stilinski-Hale family lakehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for Stilinski-Hale family cabin moment

Derek opens one eye and turns to look at his husband. 

They were staying at the family cabin in the mountains. Derek loves this place, it’s where his family would always go during Christmas and summer holidays as there was no one else around for miles. The closest store was at the bottom of the mountain and even then it was only a service station. You had to drive at least another hour to get an actual town.

The weather never really bothered Derek so when he had suggested that they come up here on their first wedding anniversary, Stiles had readily agreed. He needed a break from working at the Sheriff’s office and Derek just wanted to get away for a while. The look on Stiles face the first night they were at the cabin would be forever etched into Derek’s memory and though he shouldn’t find it amusing, Stiles glowering face as he huddled next to the fireplace always brought a smile to his face. Stiles glared at Derek and grumbled about stupid werewolves and their stupid body heat. 

‘No concern for the frail human husband,’ Stiles had said as he watched Derek approach him.

Derek had quickly shut him up by warming Stiles up with his stupid body heat but that didn’t stop Stiles complaining about the draft through the windows or the bugs and dirt…okay well Stiles complained, a lot.

Derek spent most of that first vist fixing the place up to make it “habitable" as Stiles had said.

Stiles would still grumble but he knew how much it meant for Derek to be here, so after the first few days he would just stop complaining and Derek would often catch him smiling wistfully as he walked around the cabin or sit on the swing set overlooking the lake.

When Laura was born, Derek had insisted that they come up to the cabin at least once a year. Henry and Stiles would groan but they still tagged along. 

Stiles mumbled something in his sleep and shifted closer to Derek. Not that Stiles could get any closer to the werewolf, he was practically glued to Derek’s side, his arms and legs hugging Derek’s side, like a human octopus. 

Derek chuckled and ruffled Stiles hair.

Stiles groaned and after a moment squinted up at Derek.

"I hate you."

Derek smiled down at Stiles grumpy expression.

"I’m going to go for my morning run now."

"Go," Stiles mumbled burying his face into Derek’s side, "Run, be free."

"I would but I seem to have something stuck to my side."

Stiles groaned again.

"Too much talking," Stiles said sleepily, "Coffee me."

"You want coffee?"

"No," Stiles said, "I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving you for coffee."

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"I’ve been cheating on you with coffee," Stiles continued and Derek was amazed the human still could talk when he was only half-asleep, "I’ve been seeing coffee for a long time, in fact he was my only comfort on those cold lonely nights away at college."

Derek turned on his side, causing Stiles to adjust himself, he ended up cacooned in the blanket as Derek looked at him.

"Anything else you want to confess?"

"Coffee and I have had an open relationship with pastries for a long time, in particular french croissants and danish’s."

"It’s four-thirty in the morning."

"And apple pie."

"The sun’s not even up."

"And yet you insist on abandoning me in this cold weather even though you know what a weak constitution us frail little humans have,” Stiles continued making grabby hands towards Derek to pull him closer.

"Huh," Derek said rolling them so that he was on top of Stiles, "Maybe my stupid werewolf biology could heat you up."

Stiles hummed his approval when Derek leaned down to kiss him.

"Wha -?" Stiles said when Derek suddenly broke off their kiss and started laughing.

"Laura says we’re ruining her life," Derek said with a laugh.

"Well at least she hasn’t walked in on us before," Stiles said.

They could hear Laura’s cry of frustration from downstairs.

"Worst parents ever!" their daughter shouted up at them.

"Laura!" Henry shouted from somewhere below, presumably his room where he was still sleeping, "Shut up! Some of us aren’t supernatural creatures who feel the need to run butt naked in the mountains."

Derek laughed and dropped his head to the pillow beside Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked him.

"Laura just barged into Henry’s room and is now," Derek titled his head to the side as though listening to their kids downstairs, "Jumping up and down on his bed asking him if he was awake yet."

"DAD!" Henry and Laura both yelled up at them after a moment of sibling bickering.

"Laura won’t leave me alone!" Henry shouted.

"Henry is being a stupid!"

"Ask your father!" Derek and Stiles responded simultaneously.

There was a moment of silence.

"NOT FUNNY!" the kids shouted back up at them.

"Well looks like we’re all up now," Derek said sitting up in the bed.

"I’m not leaving this bed Derek," Stiles said as he began to kick his husband out of the bed, "Go, shoo! Bring back coffee."

Derek huffed as he got off the bed and left the room to go for his morning run with Laura. He stopped and walked back to the room to kiss Stiles one more time.

"You’re not coffee," Stiles said afterwards before burying himself in the blankets, "Go away loser, let the humans sleep."

Derek shook his head but he smiled as he walked downstairs. Laura stood at the foot of the stairs in her running gear, she gave him a disgusted look.

"You guys are so gross, you know that right?"

Derek only responded by kissing her on the head and leading the way of the house.


	2. Witches

"This is such bullshit!" Stiles says as he drags the dead body through the woods.

To say that this was not the first time this has happened would be a major understatement. But now it was just getting ridiculous. Why did every date he have with Derek have to be hijacked by some fucking idiot with a revenge plot or over inflated ego.

"Fucking ridiculous," Sitles continues his voice accompanied by the sound of the dead body dragging through the grass and rocks on the ground, "All I wanted was to have a nice dinner and watch a fucking movie but no, you just had to go and antagonise that witch didn’t you?"

Stiles doesn’t even bother to look at his boyfriend who was carrying the dead body of a hideous witch who had just moments before tried to curse them all and Stiles was pretty sure she had insinuated that Stiles didn’t look like he was good enough for Derek. I mean he had been used to people raising an eyebrow at him whenever he met up with Derek at a coffee shop. The ‘really, him?’ looks they shot in Derek’s direction wasn’t exactly a great boost to a guys confidence but then the way Derek would make it up to later that night was always a bonus. 

Derek who despite still being a demanding and sometimes completely dense boyfriend when it came to the supernatural side of their relationship, was incredibly sensative to Stiles age and inexperience. He liked to think it had a lot to do with the fact that for most of his life that was how he had felt around Stiles. A relationship with a time-traveller wasn’t easy but Derek seem to go along with all the crazy with a certain amount of aplomb. Yeah, ‘aplomb’, Scott’s SAT revisions were finally seeping into Stiles sub-conscious.

But none of that mattered right now, because he was spending his first free weekend after his dad grounded him for catching Derek sneak out of his room late at night, and really how was that Stiles fault? Derek was a freaking werewolf and he didn’t hear Stiles dad coming home and walking up the stairs to check on his son before going to bed? Highly suspect and he was pretty sure Derek had done it out of spite, either that or the kissing had distracted Derek so much he had forgotten what time it was and that he wasn’t actually allowed to be in the Stilinski house unless he was invited by the Sheriff. Stiles still didn’t think it was his fault. He was the victim, the kissee not the kisser. His father didn’t seem to think that way.

Anyway, the point was this was all Derek’s fault.

"What the hell are you going to do when I leave for college huh?" Stiles says trudging through the forest accompanied by his still silent boyfriend, "I’m honestly surprised you and Scott are still alive at this point."

A weary sigh finally escapes Derek’s lips and Stiles freezes and turns to the werewolf.

"Something to share with the class Mr Hale?"

Derek’s face does a weird contorting thing as though he couldn’t decide if he was angry, amused or exasperated with Stiles. 

"Just…"

Stiles waits his eyebrows slowly narrowing as he watches Derek struggle to form coherent words after listening to Stiles complain eversince they had been kidnapped by the witches. What was that, like three - four hours ago?

"Shut up, Stiles."

Stiles gaped at his boyfriend before he turned and continued dragging the dead body. Yeah let’s not forget that. He was dragging a dead body through the fucking creepy-ass forest because his idiot of a boyfriend couldn’t keep his mouth shut and had to act all territoral and insult the witches who were passing through the town. Not to mention the shit-storm this was inevitably going to unleash on them all and he had freaking finals next week. He did not want to deal with a coven of angry witches when he was supposed to be studying for chemistry.

"Tell me to shut up," Stiles mumbled, "I’ll tell you where you can shove -"

"Alright I’m sorry!" Derek says suddenly causing Stiles to turn to the werewolf once more, "Is that what you want to hear?!"

Derek drops the dead body in his arms onto the ground and he is suddenly breathing heavily and runs a hand through his hair, which ew, note to self, dead witch in boyfriends hair - don’t touch later.

"I’m sorry," Derek throws his arms up in defeat, "I’m sorry that I was an idiot, that I had to mouth off the witches, which I didn’t know were witches in the first place, but okay. I’m sorry alright! I’m sorry that our first date in weeks had to end so horribly. I’m sorry that I had spent those weeks while you were studying and grounded to plan some stupid romantic dinner and that I was planning on taking you back to my family home to show you all the progress we’ve made rebuilding it…"

Stiles stared at Derek in surprise, dropping the legs of the dead witch he had been dragging onto the ground. 

"I’m sorry that I had wasted time placing fake electric candles around the house, because I sure as hell wasn’t going to light real ones when we had only just started rebuilding and furnishing the house - but that I also wanted our anniversary to be romantic."

Stiles faltered at that.

"I’m sorry that you’re stuck having to deal with a guy who becomes distracted and can’t even think when he’s around you because he’s been head over heels in love with you since he was eight years old. I’m so fucking sorry that all I can think about as we were fighting off those witches was how much it would kill me if you got hurt because of me - again."

Derek made a frustrated noise before looking at Stiles once more.

"I’m sorry alright! I’m sorry!"

Stiles stared back at Derek in shock.

"Now can we fucking salt and burn these bodies before they rise up and try to kill us again?" Derek said before leaning over to lift up the body he had dropped earlier.

"Um…"Stiles said clearing his throat, "Did you say anniversary?"

Derek froze and looked back up at Stiles.

"I mean…I’m pretty sure we didn’t start dating until September…right?" Stiles took a moment to consider this, "Pretty sure September…late September - early November?"

He looked over to find Derek glaring at him. 

"You are never allowed to complain about anything - ever,” Derek said picking up the dead body and walking off before Stiles could say anything more.

"Wait!" Stiles shouted after his boyfriend, "Definitely early - mid November…right?"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?" Stiles said as he struggled to catch up to Derek.

"Shut up."


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles first meets Derek Hale (includes fanart)

“Here this is for you.”  
Derek looked up at the seven year old kid standing in front of him, his arm outstretched and small toy rabbit in his chubby little hand.  
“It’s my favourite toy but I think you need him more.”  
Derek just continued to stare at the kid, not really sure how to process anything at the moment, his body still numb from everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours. So he doesn’t say anything just takes the rabbit from the kids hand and listens as the kid tells him the story of the Velveteen rabbit.  
“The rabbit was supposed to get burnt along with all the other toys that were sick but at the last minute a magical fairy came and rescued him,” the kid beside him explains, “She said that because the little boy loved him very much and better than all the other toys that she would turn him into a real rabbit. He wouldn’t be made fun of or be alone anymore and could go play and live free in the woods with all the other rabbits.”  
Derek turned to look at the kid beside him wondering for the first time what a child was doing at the police station.  
“Stiles?”  
The kid looked up as the Sheriff approached them both. Derek’s eyes snapped back to the kid beside him who was swinging his legs on the chair without a care in the world.  
“Sorry Mr Hale, I hope my son isn’t bothering you.”  
“No, he wasn’t,” Derek replied slowly, “He was keeping me company.”  
“Okay well we better get you home kiddo, Mrs Mccall is going to come and pick you up.”  
“I want mama to pick me up.”  
A pained expression passed the Sheriff’s face.  
“Mama’s still in the hospital buddy but she should be coming home soon.”  
“Okay,” Stiles said with a toothy smile jumping off the seat, “Bye mister.”  
“Call me Derek.”  
“‘kay, Bye Derek.”  
“See you around Stiles.”  
Stiles waves at him as his father carries him back to his office.


	4. After School Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac surprises Laura by showing up after lacrosse practice


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request for Proposal Scene (of sorts)

”Bills, bill’s,” Stiles sighed flipping through the mail. He turned and leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking a sip of coffee before checking the remainder of the mail. Nothing much to note, a postcard from his Dad who had gone fishing at the family lake house but other than that it looked like mostly bills and junk mail.

Stiles pushed his glasses up his nose and returned the mail to the counter and reached for his phone. He hadn’t been able to sleep. Another night of restless turning and after a few hours wrapped up in his boyfriends arms, he had decided to go for a run and try to sort through some paperwork. He would be lying if he found every aspect of being the Sheriff, especially being the youngest Sheriff ever appointed in Beacon HIlls, was fun but he had a lot to prove and a lot of people depending on him. That kind of pressure, it weighed on him but it also spurred him on to do the best job he could. Fortunately, he had an excellent team both inside and outside the Sheriff’s department.

That wasn’t the reason he had been unable to sleep for the past week however. He reached into his pants pocket and felt the weight of the object in his hand.

Sighing, Stiles cracked his sore neck and checked his phone for any missed messages or emails from the office.

Nothing.

A shadow crossed his line of vision. He looked up and smiled wryly at the dishevelled man now leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Derek only had on pyjama bottoms, spiderman pyjama bottoms that Stiles had bought for his birthday. The werewolf yawned and walked towards Stiles.

Stiles returned his phone to his pants pocket and leaned back against the counter watching Derek move towards him. There wasn’t a day that passed that Stiles didn’t think about how beautiful Derek was, he would probably think that for the rest of his life. Heck, he was pretty sure roman gods carved Derek out of marble.

Derek reached him and lazily wrapped his arms around Stiles. He made a contented sound and nuzzled Stiles neck.

"Can’t sleep?" Derek asked him, his voice hoarse from sleep, and oh wow was that ever a turn on.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and sighed into his chest.

Stiles loved these quiet moments between them the most. He never thought that he and Derek would ever get here. But as messed up as he was, as messed up as they both were, being together somehow always seemed to balance it all out.

Stiles reached up and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

"Do you know how much I love you," Stiles said, his eyes closing slowly as he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

He felt Derek’s body tense at the words and woah, okay, that was not normal. Stiles moved back and looked up at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

“What?” he said slowly and cautiously, preparing himself for something bad, like a hoard of some supernatural creatures were storming through town and Derek should tell him now so he could get his weapons.

Derek’s brows were furrowed as he looked down at Stiles. They were practically the same height but Stiles was still leaning against the counter and Derek had pushed him back, his arms moved to either side of the counter.

Derek’s eyes roamed Stiles face.

Then after another moment of silence where Stiles heart began to race, and not for good reasons, Derek lifted a hand and softly touched Stiles face.

"Do you know how much I love you.”

Stiles held Derek’s intense gaze for a moment before he ducked his head. Biting his lip he cursed his traitorous heart beating out a samba inside his chest.

Derek hand fell slowly from Stiles face to his chest. Stiles allowed the werewolf to listen to the rapid beat of his heart. Every beat for Derek and Derek alone.

Another moment passed.

Finally, Derek bent down and rested his head against Stiles shoulder. Stiles reached up and held his boyfriend in his arms. If he was like Stiles, and history had taught him that despite their differences, they were the same in so many ways, he was sure that Derek, was replaying the history of their lives together. Their timelines and lives moving in opposite directions until ultimately they were led right to this moment.

Derek’s arms wrapped tightly around Stiles and Stiles felt as though he were holding that teenager he had held after his family had all died in the fire once more in his arms.

"Marry me."

Stiles eyes widened as he heard the words.

He heard the clock tick the seconds before Derek suddenly jolted and stood straight up in front of him.

"Oh shit!" Derek swore loudly gripping his hair in disbelief.

Stiles couldn’t help himself.

He snorted, then fell back against the counter laughing. He felt Derek’s arms grab him to steady him and make sure he didn’t fall off the counter and crack his head.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," Derek repeated over and over, "I didn’t mean, I don’t want - I mean I do - I just - oh fuck!”

Stiles felt actual tears from his eyes as he listened to his boyfriend stuttering and stammering.

"Stiles," Derek said the exasperation evident in his voice, "Stiles, shut up!"

Stiles continued to laugh as he stood up and looked at Derek’s mortified face.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek’s hand instantly clamped over it.

"Don’t."

Stiles simply raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Don’t say anything - dammit," Derek huffed, "This isn’t how I wanted to do this."

Stiles smiled and patted his boyfriends endearingly messy hair.

Derek’s palm was still firmly placed over Stiles mouth but he was staring - well more like glaring out the french doors that led out into the back porch.

"I had it all planned out," Derek explained his shoulders sagging, still refusing to look at Stiles, "I made reservations, and plans - lots of plans, complicated, expensive and -"

Another sigh from his werewolf, and that’s what Derek was, his.

Stiles reached up and removed his boyfriends hand from his face, he held Derek’s hand in his before reaching into his pocket and showing the object that had been the focus of his attention the whole week, the item that had caused him so many sleepless nights.

Derek stared down at the simple gold ring in Stiles palm.

Since Derek was still refusing to look at him. Stiles lifted the ring from his palm and placed it on his ring finger.

He wriggled his finger for a moment and smiled.

"That’s much better," Stiles said looking back up at Derek, "I haven’t been able to do anything all week, because I’ve felt naked without it."

Derek slowly lifted his head to look at Stiles.

"That’s why you’ve been unable to sleep? Not some big case or some time travelling thing."

"Well," Stiles said, "Technically, it was sorta a time traveling thing. So all those plans you made, those expensive, complicated romantic plans...well this is the result."

Derek sighed and moved back to lean against the breakfast table.

"So -"

"Hey, where are you going?" Stiles complained.

"I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being in a relationship with a time traveller," Derek said before making a pathetic attempt to hid his smile.

Stiles chuckled.

"Can you just come back over here so I can have hot sex with my soon to be husband."

Even from where he stood, he could see Derek’s face turn red.

"Husband," Derek said slowly as though testing the word on his mouth, then looking at Stiles, "Husband?"

"Husband," Stiles repeated.

Derek was in front of him he had even finshed the word. His mouth catching Stiles as the words left his mouth. Derek lifted Stiles with ease so that he was sitting on the kitchen counter. The mail was thrown aside and fell promptly to the floor, as Derek edged closer to Stiles, never once breaking their kiss.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and pulled him closer, tighter, he wanted to feel Derek’s everything.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Derek repeated over and over as he kissed down Stiles neck.

Stiles chuckled and pulled Derek’s face up once more, he looked into Derek’s now dark hazy eyes. So much history, pain and love in those eyes.

"I love you too, Sourwolf," Stiles said before reaching up to take off his glasses.

Derek’s hand caught his.

"Don’t."

"What?"

Derek bit his lip and if possible his face turned and even darker shade of red.

"I -I like when you have them on."

"You…you like my old man glasses?"

"They’re sexy," Derek said leaning closer causing Stiles to shiver at the contact.

"If I could go back and tell my sixteen year old self that the guy I thought was a serial killer -"

"Hey!" Derek said indignantly.

"Would end up being my husband," Stiles continued ignoring Derek’s adorable pout, "A husband who apparently has a thing for old man glas -"

"Stop calling them that!" Derek huffed before reaching up and adjusting the glasses on Stiles face, "I find everything about you sexy."

"Boy, what a line," Stiles said though he felt his own cheeks heating up at the words.

Derek growled at him.

"Awww, my poor wolf doesn’t like to be teased."

"I regret everything about you," Derek sighed leaning against Stiles shoulder once more.

"No, no," Stiles said laughing, "Tell me how much you like my glasses again, what other kinks do you have."

Another exasperated sigh from Derek.

"Come on, Sourwolf," Stiles nudged Derek, "Do you want me to wear a bow-tie and suspenders too?"

Stiles laughed as Derek lifted him off the counter and carried him through the house and back up the stairs to their room.

"What about tweed jackets?" Stiles laughed just before Derek kicked the door to their bedroom closed.


End file.
